warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ao Guang
or 7,500 |Value = $60 |Rlevel = 14 |Class = Medium |Ability = Dragon Fangs |Faction = SpaceTech |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 63,200 |Speed = 33 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 3x Medium |WikiClass = Medium |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |PPopup = }} |PPopup2 = }} |PPopup3 = |PPopup4 = |PPopup5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 2 |Pilot = N/A |Weapons = 3× Tulumbas |Currency = }} Introduction The Ao Guang is a medium robot with 3 Medium hardpoints. Ability The Ao Guang's ability is named Dragon Fangs. When Dragon Fangs is activated the robot rises into the air, with increased speed (61 km/h), and gains 80% damage resistance from all weapon types for the duration of the flight, and can damage enemies with its built-in homing missile launcher. However, it is possible to manually shorten the duration and land prematurely. Doing so will automatically cancel the flight and the missile launcher. While in flight, the robot hovers, and cannot increase or decrease altitude. It can, however, reach a higher altitude if the ability is activated in a location higher than ground level. Also, the robot can stay stationary while in midair. The missile launcher functions much like the Hydra, but with a faster rate of fire (4 missiles per second), and less damage per missile. It can fire up to 26 missiles per activation. In order for the missile launcher to be fired, the pilot must have the cross-hairs focused (aimed) on the target. Strategy The Ao Guang is part of the SpaceTech faction, along with the Ao Jun and Ao Qin. At a mere 120,000 durability at level 12, this robot would be considered under average compared to other medium robots if it wasn’t for its Dragon Fangs Ability. However, its 3 medium Hardpoints and 45 km/h speed means that it has good firepower and speed. Its ability, which increases, gives it extra firepower, damage resistance and better mobility, and is powerful enough to ensure that the Ao Guang’s playstyle centers around it. The Ao Guang possesses the ideal qualities for a fast ambush robot that can attack and disappear while sustaining minimal damage: good firepower and speed, below-average health and of course, its ability: Dragon Fangs. It is advised that pilots use Dragon Fangs in order to take on multiple enemy robots at once, more powerful enemy robots such as the Bulwark, defend or capture an important beacon or to simply ensure one’s own survival when vulnerable. This doesn’t mean that the Ao Guang is a weak target without its ability, for its 3 medium weapons are more than enough to severely damage or destroy most enemy robots of the same category. Its relatively small frame also means that it is a small target, while its speed allows it to dodge some enemy weapons. Whilst in flight, the Ao Guang will be granted 80% damage reduction. Ao Guang is quite fragile with only 120,000 HP, which is lower than the Fujin’s making it a prime target for many robots, no matter what. But despite its durability, Ao Guang has 3 medium weapons, providing enough firepower to cripple small-medium robots, and when it activates its ability, Ao Guang's homing missile system allows it to hit any fast-moving robot in its sight and decreases any incoming damage with an 80% damage resistance. So, due to its low health with high firepower, the Guang is similar to the Fujin in terms of threat, but outmatches it by being a high threat to every robot it encounters thanks to its damage resistance and Hydra-like weapon from the ability it uses. This robot can be very rewarding to pilot but it can be quite easy to make mistakes. You should NEVER use its Ability when an Ares is present, as Retribution will quickly chew through your health even with Damage Resistance. To overcome this, Hydras, the Hussar, Scourges, or even Tulumbas may be used to out-range this robot's primary threats (The Greek Pantheon). Overall, this robot requires some skill to effectively pilot, but the fun factor is definitely there. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Ao Guang: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Built-in Missile Weapons Can fire up to 26 missiles (two at a time) in an 8 second span, with a 500-meter maximum range. Fires only while flying. Manually aiming (cross-hair on target) is required for missiles to be fired. Note: Cannot bypass any type of shield. Mark I Statistics *This table shows the damage of each individual missile (out of 26 missiles) Mark II Statistics *This table shows the damage of each individual missile (out of 26 missiles) Update History Paint Jobs Limited Edition AoGuangRobobot.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Robobot Poll Trivia *Ao Guang is named after 敖广, the Azure Dragon (or Blue-Green, Chinese: 青龙), which is the god of the East and the essence of spring. It controls rain, flood, tide and thunder. The robot's ability is also like a rain of homing missiles, likely related to the myth. *Ao Guang's color is the same as its corresponding dragon. *Click here for a 3D image of this robot. Navigation Category:Articles